


夏夜末班车

by icejeen



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icejeen/pseuds/icejeen
Summary: nbn夏日三十题男高中生的恋爱日常，平安升到三年级的朔间零x二年级渉
Relationships: Hibiki Wataru/Sakuma Rei
Kudos: 2





	夏夜末班车

**Author's Note:**

> 想上圆顶看星星

车窗上结了一层白霜，朔间零伸出食指抹开。滴滴答答，他好像听到水打下来的声音，其实只是被划出了一小块透明的区间，让他可以看清窗外的风景。

日日树涉躺在他膝盖上，安静的睡脸在封闭的车厢里给他十足安心感。

可爱的小蝴蝶，可爱的恋人。

校园小说里不是经常出现这样的桥段吗，情侣约定好放暑假一起出去玩，去大城市的商场按照女生的意思“随便逛逛”，出来的时候手上不知不觉就挂了好多乡下见不到的奢侈品袋子。或者在海边玩到忘记时间，天降大雨，两个人冲到车站却因为错过了末班车只能在旅馆住一晚，开心的就是心怀鬼胎的男生，明明手机里就记着车站时刻表，脸上却挂着无辜的内疚表情。

虽然现在也下着雨，但我们可还没蠢到陷入上述窘境的地步啊。

今天是返校前的最后一天，日日树涉打电话说想去摘芒果。得了吧，芒果早熟透了。蹩脚的借口，但是行吧，害羞的后辈都开口邀请自己了，没有不去的理由。在果园被日日树糊了一裤管的泥，就差没被在脸上用鸟屎画画。修枝的大叔跑过来训了他们一顿，结局是只能灰溜溜地赶末班车回家。

一年级里有个性格古怪的后辈，神神秘秘故作玄虚，又成天没大没小，不知道什么时候就贴到涉身边开始亲热地喊他“涉哥哥”，偶尔也会对站在一旁的朔间零大呼小叫。起初是带点拘谨的“朔间前辈”，后来也毫无忌惮地跳到“零哥哥“。大约是把他和涉划归到同一类人去了。

“零哥哥。“被头发盖住一半脸的人慢慢撑着朔间零的膝盖坐起来，另一只在他腹股沟乱摸的手被抓住。涉坐回旁边的位置，”想什么这么入神。呀，莫非是对着我的睡颜想入非非？“促狭地挤过来送了个秋波。

朔间零伸手把涉睡乱的头发拨到后面，指指窗外。

”原来已经这么晚了啊……“日日树涉越过朔间零，把脸贴到玻璃上。

后方突兀地来了一只手把他的额头和窗户隔开，”脏死了。“

“哼哼，上面的这些火星文字不会是三分钟前外星人留下的吧？零只许州官放火，小气鬼。”日日树扯着朔间零的手掌把视野清晰的区域扩大了些，然后按到自己的衬衫上擦干净。

“这雨可真尖，像是撒了一把针在地上。来势汹汹是不至于，却也一点都不温柔。“

“我倒觉得针都插在我的喉咙里了。”朔间零对日日树的不甚讲究很是无语。

“嗯——所以等等去看星星吗零？”涉想起一出是一出。

“行啊。“朔间零双手抱胸随口应允。”啊，等一下，本大爷可不要和你一起淋雨啊？“

“这有什么，零的外套不就是为了这个准备的吗？”日日树拎起灰色开衫的一角，歪着头问。

朔间零夺回自己的衣服，反驳道，“才不是。话说上车前听我的去买把伞就可以了吧？太固执可会变成老头子的哦？一想到你再过几年马上就会变成招人嫌的老大爷，在路边看棋都会被人赶走，我就担心得不得了。”

朔间零在普通学生面前气场挺足，“架子”端得挺大，平时碰见个图书管理员都要恭恭敬敬地喊他一声前辈。虽然他总是大手一挥说直呼姓氏就好，但哪有人真敢这样？也就横空出世的日日树涉不惧威压，像斗牛士一样以身犯险，从某种意义上说，其实是恋人特权也说不定。

宠溺孩子的家长敌不过软绵绵的撒娇和撒泼打滚。

在确认了草帽能把日日树的大半张脸遮住之后，朔间零给他简单扎了个马尾。

“每天都要打理这么长的头发，还真辛苦。“

“那就麻烦零每天来叫醒我顺便叫醒它们了。”

“恕我拒绝。”

朔间零把马尾往后一拽，阻止他回头来毁自己千辛万苦做好的造型。

和司机打完招呼，两个人就提前下车——提前冲进雨幕里。

可恶啊，一下车涉就把帽子摘下来扔到地上。跟在后面的朔间零无语地捡起帽子戴在自己头上。因为一直下的是淅淅沥沥的小雨，与其说给出行造成不便，不如说营造了朦胧的氛围更恰当。所以会激动难耐到像个炮弹似的日日树也还在可以被原谅的范围里，天性所致。

两个人并肩坐在树下，原来打算用来遮雨的外套被两三下铺到草地上当野餐垫坐着。

树叶上的水珠不时啪地砸下来，零忍不住把帽子扣回日日树头上。

坐在离家几公里的地方听着雨声（顺便还淋着雨），脚边有青蛙蹦过去，男朋友挨着自己的肩膀，现在就算像个小姑娘一样心里翻气泡也没什么关系吧。

“还有多久啊，星星爬出来的速度怎么这么慢……”

“夏天本来天就黑得晚，不过今天下了雨，等雨停了应该马上就能看到了。”零眯着眼回答。

“啊，对哦，现在在下雨……呼呼~”

“听起来有点惊讶还有点理所当然……老实交代，涉你打着什么鬼主意？”

“打着……和零一起待得更久的好主意☆”日日树凑过来轻轻贴上零的脸颊，”就是想和你一起看夏天的星星。你看，夏天都要结束了，可我们还没一起看过夏季大三角呢。“有点别扭的清爽的声音，糅合了一点点委屈。

零听着感到些微的遗憾。

……他没想到。

“学校后面是海对吧。明天报到完再一起去。”

“可以跳过前面那个程序吗？”

“不行。”


End file.
